Fear Driven
by notnatural17
Summary: Things go wrong during a hunt, and you know what they say, desperate times call for desperate measures. Fourth in the "Lost and Forgotten" 'verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Dark Angel, just some things that you don't recognize. **

It began when John sent them out alone on a hunt.

It was a two man job, through and through. It was impossible to do so without another hunter, and the vampires seemed to thrive on one of the partners disappearing, which is why the other hunters had so much trouble… hunting.

Which is also why Dean went on a colossal freakout when Alec disappeared.

His dad wasn't answering the phone, Bobby was too far out, and Alec, no matter how 'genetically superior' he was to the ordinary human race, had no chance against these sadistic vampires.

John had sent them to California, not much of a coincidence seeing as he told Dean to check up on his little brother. Only that checkup changed to a cry for help.

xxx

"Sam I need your help."

Begging wasn't exactly Dean's style. He usually went for a little schmoozing or flirting, but this was his brother, and as entertaining as it would be to see his little brother's reaction to the flirting, this situation was a little too dire.

Said little brother must've seen the desperation in his eyes, because Jess was gone a second later and they were both outside and by the trunk of the Impala within minutes.

Although they hadn't spoken in a couple of years, Sam went through the motions of getting the story out of Dean as if he were relearning how to ride a bike.

Not that Dean didn't leave out the minor detail that the hunting partner in peril happened to be his _clone_.

xxx

_Several hours before…_

"_Okay, so, the vamp nest should be a couple miles southwest of the hotel a couple blocks down. It's in a library, of all places."_

_Alec raised an eyebrow, the thought of the bloodsuckers reading Shakespeare a little too vivid in his mind to ignore. "When do we leave?"_

_Dean pursed his lips and glanced up at the X5, roving over the younger man and mentally checking to see if he was physically fit to start on this hunt immediately after the dislocated shoulder against the werewolf last week._

_Alec rolled his eyes and moved his shoulder around with little hindrance, huffing at the thought of having to tell Dean again that he was a transgenic and capable of healing quicker than ordinaries. _

"_Kid, these vampires are unstable. One of us gets caught, chances are that the survival chance is minimal. Worst case scenario? Death. Best case scenario? Torture. Being fed on until they get bored of us." Dean said, a hint of worry lacing his voice._

_The transgenic met his eyes calmly, "I know the risks. And, if I'm the one who gets caught," Alec paused, "I trust you."_

_Dean nodded, "Same here."_

xxx

Dean's breath was panicked and quick as he retold the story and he gripped Sam's arm, "I shouldn't have let him go. It's my fault and Dad's gone so I couldn't exactly get his help, and he- oh my damn, Sam he-"

"Dean!" Sam barked. "Calm down."

The elder Winchester looked his younger brother in the eyes, "He trusted me, Sam."

His eyes softened, "Dean, I'll help you get him back."

"Thanks." Dean muttered, shoulders slumping in relief.

xxx

_It took them about fifteen minutes to arrive in front of the famous vampire-infested library._

_Alec huffed, "I thought it would look a little more.. run down."_

_Dean looked at him, "Can't exactly have your dinner buffet contaminated by that nasty bacteria abandoned buildings seem to have."_

"_Right indeed." A feminine voice piped in, making the two whirl around to greet her._

"_What?" The girl pouted, "Am I not what you were expecting?"_

_Dean quirked his lips slightly, "Can't exactly say you were m'lady." Was all he got out before she was right next to him, muttering in his ear._

"_You know," he looked to his right as she started speaking in his ear, seeing Alec face-to-face with a bigger male vampire, "I've heard all about you Winchesters, but I haven't heard a thing about this new… addition."_

_He glared at her, "Don't you touch him, lady, or I swear to-"_

_She cut him off with a soft chuckle, "To who? God? God doesn't care, Dean." _

_And then the world went black._

**Here's the start, I hope you like it. If you do, review, and if you don't, leave some constructive criticism if you'd like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Dark Angel, there will be violence in most chapters.**

"I'm startin' to think that the best outcome would've been death." Alec muttered under his breath as the female vampire, Kate, circled around him.

"Aw, honey, don't be like that." She said as she stopped in front of him and stroked his cheek.

He jerked away and glared at her. He'd never really been fond of the whole touching concept, other than for the occasional female companion, and this was a little over the top.

Kate smiled at him, not perturbed by his reluctance, "I've never actually _tried _transgenic blood before. I've tried human blood, and I've tried animal blood, but the mix of it combined with the tinkering from wherever you freaks come from has a temptation to it that can't really be fulfilled unless I try it."

She leaned towards him, mouth hovering over the junction of his neck and shoulder, "So, naturally," her lips brushed his throat, making him shudder in disgust, "I'd like a taste."

The words were barely out of her mouth as her teeth punctured the skin on his neck, and Alec, still sluggish from the knock to the head and drugs coursing through his system - courtesy of Kate - passed out not too long after.

xxx

Dean gripped his neck in surprised pain, "Shit, shit, shit."

Sam grabbed Dean's wrist and pulled it away, not finding anything, "What is it? What's wrong?"

His brother's green eyes met his, "Look, I can't really explain it- well I definitely could but you wouldn't really take it well-"

"Dean-"

"No, you'll find out when we find him and get him away from here. I can't explain it without him." Dean hesitated, "Just trust me. We get him out of there, and I'll bring you back to your college and you can go back to ignoring me."

Sam frowned, "You haven't even told me the guy's age, appearance, or, hell, Dean you haven't even told me his name."

"Alec. It's Alec." He sighed, "It'll take about ten more minutes to get there, and we need to be careful."

"Aren't we always?" Sam nudged him, "We'll get in there, be prepared for any kind of vampires, any sort of attack and we'll get through this. Like we used to."

Dean closed his eyes, "Right."

xxx

He woke up not long after he passed out. Arms tied to a chair, yet too weak to move even with his transgenic strength.

As the drugs slowly left his system, his senses started to come back. The smell of the library hit him first, making his eyes water and stomach churn as the metallic smell assaulted his senses. His green eyes flickered around the large room, roving over each body and the blood on the walls. It looks straight out of a horror movie.

And of course the lovely lady who was seemingly running this whole vampire clan, his blood running down her chin.

Kate ran her finger across the blood and sucked on it, closing her eyes and relishing in her first taste of transgenic blood. "Mm." She opened her eyes and looked at him with her icy blue eyes, stepping closer. "I could get used to this."

Her footsteps were obnoxiously loud to his sensitive ears, getting closer and closer until they stopped. His breathing quickened ever so slightly as she rested her hand on his wrist, tightening the straps and leaning down.

Vampire teeth that had already made a mark on him scraped against the inner part of his wrist, restraints pulled back so she could reach the desired part of his vein.

"You see, some vampires like to ravage their victims immediately," Kate smirked up at him, "I like to enjoy my meals."

Her teeth sank into his wrist at about the same time the door splintered open. Alec's eyes, which were closed with the agony from the teeth and pulsing from his neck as blood spilled from both wounds.

"Alec!" Dean's voice rang through his ears as Kate was ripped from him and her teeth unlatched from his wrist. She'd hardly stood up before her head was rolling on the ground.

Now, the library was fairly dark, so when the flashlight was shined on him, he cursed in tandem with the guy that Dean was with.

"Dean, what the hell."

The elder Winchester winced at the wounds on his younger counterpart as he undid the restraints on his arms and legs.

"What the hell, Dean."

Continuing to ignore his little brother, he checked Alec over, putting pressure on his neck, which sluggishly bled, and his wrist, which was bleeding faster than it needed to be.

"Dean-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. 'What the hell,' right?" Dean muttered as he shook the X5 in front of him, trying to get him to focus, "C'mon, kid."

Glazed green eyes narrowed at his, trying to straighten his vision out, "Thanks," He murmured breathlessly.

"Alright, up and at 'em. What d'you say we get out of here?"

Alec quirked his lips, "I'd say that's the best idea you've had since we got here."

xxx

When they got to the motel Dean had rented out earlier, Sam confronted Dean.

And by confronted, "What the hell."

Dean glared at him, "Is that all you can come up with right now?"

Sam returned it, "Explain."

The elder Winchester sighed, and glanced at Alec, who shrugged helplessly.

And so they did.

**There will be another chapter or two, but I'm going out of town for the weekend for a funeral so it will be posted sometime next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, and I'm definitely even sorrier for that complete mistake that I definitely just noticed now I posted the wrong chapter for chapter one, so you might need to read that to understand what at all is going on. My bad :(. Anyways, on with the chapter!**

Sam stared at them quietly, internal gears whirring and having complications believing what his brother and his.. his _clone _were saying.

They were connected.

They have been hunting together.

Dean was replacing him.

"How did you guys find each other?" Sam forced the question out, trying to quell the growing resentment inside of him.

Dean cleared his throat, about to give an explanation that didn't involve boosting Alec's ego. "Well-"

"I saved his ass," Alec said with a smirk. "Actually, not _just _me. There was also this really hot chick there-"

"Point _is," _Dean said, cutting sharply across his clone's sentence, sending him a glare, "He helped me out and then, well, Dad found us."

Alec cringed, smirk dropping, "The guy's intense."

Although Sam secretly agreed with the statement, it didn't mean that he had to like Alec. His little brother senses were tingling, and they were telling him that he didn't like this kid. At all.

A few seconds passed as Sam tried to process everything that was going on, and the awkward silence was becoming unbearable.

"I- um," The X5 started, "I'll be over there." He muttered and hurried away (as fast as he could go) from the growing tension between the two brothers. Plopping himself down on a curb, he rested his chin on his hand and huffed a sigh, feeling the ache and relief and fear from the past few days resting on his weary figure. He lifted his free hand and stared at it, the tremors that came not from seizures or adrenaline, but of anxiety as he glanced around the empty lot for unsuspected threats.

As soon as Alec walked away from them, Dean watched on worriedly, he didn't look too good and his wounds weren't getting any better by ignoring them for the time being. Not his choice, but Alec's.

Sam glanced at Alec and then at Dean, an ugly feeling rising in his chest. Swallowing the emotions threatening to surge out of him, he instead started talking. "Besides Alec, is there any other reason for me not to go back to college?"

_Ouch. _Dean guessed he deserved that. "You wouldn't want to do it even if you didn't have to go back to college, and I'm not going to force you."

That peaked his curiosity, "What is it?"

Slumping his shoulders, he said, "Dad hasn't been answering his phone for the better part of two weeks, going on three now. We've been on our own for quite a bit and the last we heard from his was to come here and check out the vamp nest." Dean chuckled, resentment showing on his face that he never would've showed otherwise, "Hell, the guy didn't even answer when Alec was kidnapped."

Sam snorted, "Why would he show up for a kid he barely met?"

Dean threw a sharp glare at his younger brother, "Don't start."

The younger man rolled his eyes, "So you're saying that you need me to help you find dad?"

"No. I'm saying that if it doesn't ruin your life, it's your choice on whether or not you want to help us find dad." Dean corrected. "Think it over, I'm going to go check on Alec."

xxx

Dean ended up having the haul Alec's ass to a motel room.

Although it took some manhandling, and even more when it came to dressing his wounds, Alec came out okay.

Well… for the most part.

"So, you're saying that donut holes, they come from the holes of the donut?" He was delirious from exhaustion.

"Yeah, kid."

Alec pouted, "'M like twenty."

"I know, kid."

"So why're you calling me a kid?"

"'Cause you're younger than me, making you a kid. Like a kid brother."

Alec turned hopeful eyes upon him, the foggy and glassy look never faltering, "I'm your brother?"

Dean chuckled, feeling warm on the inside at his clone's giddiness, "Only if you want to be."

The conversation was halted when Sam walked in, a thoughtful look on his face. "I want to come."

Those were the last words the elder brother expected to come out of his mouth.

**I promise I don't try to be dead for several months, it just slips out. I may not be posting regularly or good chapters (seeing as this whole story broke when I posted the wrong thingy for the first chapter, which I do recommend you read), but I will be making another part of this series. A new story. I don't know when it'll come out, but it shouldn't be too long seeing as I am writing this in my head as I type this out. Anyways, goodnight. :)**


End file.
